


Ma'am

by captaincastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: A peek into domestic life for Frank and Karen. Their life is never conventional, but that's how they like it.Collection of short one shots and drabbles from tumblr.





	1. I love to watch you walk away

**Author's Note:**

> written pre punisher - i'm transferring my fics from the 'kastle collection' over to this - sorry for any confusion!

Karen was late. She had an office party to get to but was running behind. She was rushing around her apartment grabbing her keys and purse all while hopping on one foot trying (and failing) to adjust one of her high heels.

Frank was sitting quietly at the table, eating some takeout Karen had brought home for him. He looked up when he heard her huff in frustration. Karen was wearing a simple but elegant dress. She always looked nice, but this dress was more classy than usual. It hugged her curves and was very flattering to her figure. Frank was in awe of how beautiful she looked, he thought she looked pretty all the time, but he’d never really seen her dressed up quite like this. He drank in her appearance, her heels making her lovely legs look even longer. His fingers twitched a little, he wanted to feel her skin under his fingertips. He didn’t want her to to go this party, he wanted her all to himself.

Karen thought she saw Frank’s ear turn a little red upon seeing her but she was in such a hurry. She grabbed her bag and her keys and was about to head out the door, but stopped once again to adjust her shoe. The strap was too tight and was digging into her skin. She knelt to fix it but her purse slipped off her shoulder and hit the floor, some of it’s contents spilling out.

Frank was out of his chair and kneeling on the ground picking things up before Karen could even blink.

“Sit.” he said softly.

He handed her the purse, and knelt in front of her. He picked up her foot and placed it on his leg. The heel of her shoe was digging slightly into his thigh. He adjusted the strap, then looked up at her. He held her gaze and slowly ran his warm fingers up her leg, leaving goosebumps on her soft smooth skin. He squeezed her knee playfully, and stood to offer a hand to her, she took his hand and stood.

It was only then did Karen actually realize that in heels, she was taller than him.

“Huh. I’m taller than you.” she giggled.

Frank shrugged.

“Makes your legs look damn good, and just gives me better access…” he whispered as he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met. His hands firmly clutched her hips. He nibbled a little on her neck and she gasped.

“Frank!” she scolded, “Everyone in my office thinks I’m single! How will I explain it if you leave a mark on me?” she was laughing but was serious. She worked with reporters - that was their job - to investigate. They’d ask her for sure if she had a hickey, and then ask why he wasn’t at the party.

“That’s none of their business, and maybe I don’t want people to think you’re single.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Jealous of who? That blond haired guy that works in the office next to yours? The one you told me hit on you once? Nah. Not your type.”

“And you know my type?”

A crooked smile broke out on Frank’s face.

“I’d like to think so.”

“So you are jealous. What if he is my type?” Karen joked. Frank smiled in response but then he frowned.

“Not jealous, Karen…just wish I could show you off. Wish I could take my girl out. Just sorry I can’t go with you. You look gorgeous. Want people to know you’re my girl…Now go on, you’ll be late.”

“Thank you. And I know. I’d like to go out with you, but for now we’ll have to make do. And just because you can’t show me off doesn’t mean you can’t show me a good time… Just as long as you save me some of those kisses when I come back.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Nice and Cute

Karen ‘oversleeps’ just so Frank will wake her up in the mornings.

Frank is always early to rise. He’s wide awake and on his second or third cup of coffee before Karen even rolls out of bed. She wouldn’t exactly call herself a morning person. She likes seeing Frank in the mornings before she leaves for work, but that’s about the only thing she likes about mornings.

“Wake up sunshine.” he whispered. He eases the blankets back and smooths her hair out of her face as he speaks softly.

“No.” Karen huffs.

“You’re gonna be late, and I made you coffee…the way you like it.”

She sighs and sits up. Her hair is a mess, but Frank still smiles at her.

“Go get your cute little ass in the shower.” he commands. Karen kinda likes when he gets authoritative. And he really only uses that voice when he’s teasing her. She lives for it.

“I have a cute ass?” she asks as she climbs out of bed.

Frank’s mouth hangs open in shock at himself for being so bold, and Karen sees his ears turning red.

He’s getting more and more comfortable with her now, and is starting to speak his mind more. Because Karen speaks her mind, he wants to too. Karen told Frank last week that he is her cuddle buddy to which he scoffed, but she had seen the smile in his eyes and the hint of one on his lips.

“If it’s any consolation, Frank, you have a nice ass too.” she said as she brushes past him to take her shower. Karen laughs as he stands there frozen, unsure of what to say.

xx

Once Karen was showered and dressed she made her way into the kitchen to get some coffee. Frank had a knack for it, he made the best coffee. He argued she ruined it with all her sweeteners, but this morning he made it for her the way she liked. Sweetener and all.

He was sitting at the table drinking his third cup, Karen guessed. She poured herself a cup and sat down.

“So I have a cute ass huh?”

“Didn’t say cute, Frank. I said ‘nice.’”

“That makes more sense. ‘Cause there ain’t one thing about me that’s cute.” he looked at her over the brim of his coffee mug.

“You have cute ears. Especially when they turn red.”

He snorted a laugh, but he was smiling. His ears starting to turn pink.

Frank was saved by the bell when Karen’s phone buzzed, alerting her that she would be late. She grabbed her lunch out of the fridge, said bye to Frank and flew out the door.


	3. Deadlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Frank helps comfort Karen while she's stressed over an article deadline

It’s late as usual when Frank comes home to Karen’s apartment. It was pushing 3:30 am when he crept in through the fire escape. He is careful not to wake her up as he goes in the bedroom to check on her, only to find she wasn’t there.

He stepped into the living room to see her sitting on the floor. Her laptop was in front of her and papers were scattered all over the place. Her hair was a mess, half of it was in a messy bun, the rest was in a tangled mess on her shoulders. A half eaten bagel was sitting on the table and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing on the counter.

Karen was staring at her laptop, hands ready to type, but the words weren’t coming.

“Karen.” Frank’s voice brought her out of her trance.

“Huh? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

Frank realized he still hadn’t changed clothes and had blood smeared on his face.

“’m fine. You look like you need a break.”

“I can’t, this is due at 8, I have 4 hours.”

“How much do you have left to write?”

“The conclusion.”

“Can I look at it?”

“Be my guest.”

“Be right back.” he told her. He left to shower quickly and change into more comfortable clothes. He returned to the living room wearing sweatpants and a dark thermal shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

He saw Karen quickly glance at his exposed forearms, he grinned to himself as he walked towards her. She was sitting at the table now eating the rest to the bagel and drinking a cup of coffee. There was a mug on the table for him, and Frank took a sip as he sat down next to her.

Karen angled her laptop so Frank could read her article, but he was only about a paragraph in before he stood behind her. He moved the laptop so they could both read it. He rubbed her neck and shoulders as he read.

Then Frank gently let her hair down. He combed his fingers through her long hair to loosen any tangles and started to braid.

“How do you know how to braid hair?”

“Lisa. She liked to have a braid when she played soccer. When I was home and could go to her games, she wanted me to braid her hair, so I had to learn how. Got pretty good.”

By the time he was done braiding Karen’s hair, they were done reading the article. Since Karen had reread it she got some ideas and ended up finishing it without his help. Frank continued to massage her neck and shoulders as she wrote for the next hour. She saved the article and emailed to herself and her boss. She stood up, but her knees were fatigued from sitting in the same spot for several hours. Exhausted and a little embarrassed that she couldn’t stand, she sat back down. She laid her head on the table and sighed, “I’m just gonna sleep here since I can’t walk.”

And she had every intention to. It was almost 5 am now, and she got up for the day at 6:30ish. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arm and felt herself drifting to sleep, when she felt Frank’s warm hand slide under her knees. His other hand wrapped around her shoulders. He lifted her with ease and carried her to the bedroom.

Karen sleepily mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands clutched around his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed with exhaustion. Then she was out cold.

Frank looked down at her, and smiled when he saw she was asleep in his arms. Instead of lying her down, he sat down on the bed with her still in his arms. Carefully he backed up and leaned his back against the headboard. He could go to sleep in any position, so sitting upright was no issue for him. Slowly he leaned forward to pull the blankets up to cover them. He held her tight as he drifted off to sleep himself. The last thing he remember as he fell asleep was how he was going to tease Karen about her drooling on his shirt.


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request: promise me you'll stay

“Promise me you’ll stay.” Karen giggled as she told Frank to sit still.

“I ain’t going anywhere, ma’am. Don’t have much of a choice do I?” he grinned a little. He fumbled with the handle on his coffee mug while he sat at the table in Karen’s apartment.

“Close your eyes.” she told him, “are they closed?”

“Mhmm.” He clapped his hand over his eyes making Karen laugh. She walked behind him into the kitchen to get the pie she had made for him out of the fridge. It wasn’t for any special reason, she just felt like making him something, and she guessed he liked chocolate pie. And her assumptions were correct.

There was already a slice cut out of the pie.

“Frank!”

“My eyes are closed!”

“You ate some of the pie!” She walked around to the other side of the table to face Frank. He peeped through his fingers at her. Karen almost smiled.

Almost.

“I wanted that to be a surprise! When did you eat it?”

“Last night. Got in late, was hungry. Thought it looked good.” His hand was still over his eyes.

“What if it hadn’t been for you?”

“I’d help you make another one.” He lowered his hand finally and reached out to her. She set the pie down on the table and took his hand. He pulled her onto his lap.

“’m sorry I ruined the surprise. Now help me eat this thing.” Frank said and eagerly pulled the pie towards them. He scooped out a bite with a fork and offered it to her.

“Forgive me?” he pouted. She took the bite of pie and pretended to think about his offer. She swiped a bit of whipped cream from the pie and dabbed it on his nose.

“I’ll consider it.” she teased.

“How’d you know I liked chocolate pie?” Frank asked as he took a huge bite.

“Just a hunch.” she shrugged and kissed the cream off of his nose.


	5. Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: He was the picture of health. Which was amazing considering his lifestyle….

Karen was supposed to be finishing up an article for the Bulletin instead she was writing about Frank.

Karen had heard somewhere that to get better at writing you should write a little everyday. Write things you see and think etc. So she’s starting to write about Frank. Just little details about him, how he walks and talks and general observations. It’s all to improve her writing as a journalist but the more she writes the more it becomes a journal of her thoughts on him. Nothing too personal or intimate. Just details. The story behind one of his rare smiles that day, or a joke he’d said that made her laugh.

Tonight her entry about Frank began with:

“He was the picture of health. Which was amazing considering his lifestyle….”

She had just finished typing the word ‘lifestyle’ when Frank walked out of the bathroom in his sweats and tank top, and into the living area of her apartment. He’d come home early that night and Karen was still up and writing at the table instead of writing in bed.

As soon as she saw him she slammed her laptop closed. He had been walking towards the fridge but stopped. He rose an eyebrow in question.

“What are you working on?”

“No one.”

A tiny hint of a smile formed on his lips.

“Are you writing about me?”

Pink began to color her cheeks.

“I didn’t say I was writing about you.”

“You slammed your laptop closed when I walked in you’ve never done that so what are you writing about me?”

“Nothing. I just keep a daily journal and I was writing about how…it makes me mad that you look the way you don’t and eat horribly.”

“I look the way I do?” he asked, his voice was serious but Karen could tell he was teasing her for an answer.

“Ya know.”

“Know what?”

“Frank!”

“I work out if that’s what you want to know.”

“Oh yeah? Drop and give me 20.”

“Yes ma’am.” He cracked a smile but instead of getting on the ground to do pushups he walked over to her at the table.

Using his thumb and forefinger he titled her head back and began to kiss her over and over.

She giggled, and he pulled back and looked “confused.”

“OH. You meant push-ups.” he smirked and dropped to the floor.

Karen watched in awe, Frank is precise, and his face is one of determination. She also enjoyed looking at his back muscles move under his shirt but that’s neither here nor there.

“You didn’t even break a sweat!” she laughed when he stood up.

He stood, shrugged, and titled her head back again to give her a longer kiss.


	6. Kitchen Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny little drabble, just a short scene that doesn't really fit anywhere else. some humor mixed with drama. this is what i imagine their life to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more old writing from 2016

Karen worried about Frank every night when he was gone. Would this be the night he wouldn’t come home?

When Frank first moved in with her, she became restless when he wasn’t home, but as they fell into a routine she found herself able to fall asleep even if he was gone. But that didn’t mean she still didn’t worry.

Some nights he was gone most of the night, while others he was only gone for a couple hours. It varied and that was never really encouraging to Karen.

She’s had a scare a few times, the worst was the time she slept through the night, but when she woke up, Frank wasn’t there. This greatly concerned her, he didn’t go out much in the day.

Her morning routine was out of whack since he was gone. Most mornings while she showered he made coffee,but since he wasn’t there, she’d have to make it. She walked into the kitchen to make her coffee, but gasped when she saw Frank.

He was lying face down on the kitchen floor covered in blood.

“Frank!!” In a second she was on the floor attempting to roll him over on his back, but he was heavy. He winced when his shoulder was moved.

“Shit Frank I’m sorry.” She got him on his back, and put his head in her lap.

She didn’t know why, but she started crying. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at him. She assumed they were tears of relief. He looked like he always did when he came home. He had cuts and bruises on his face and his knuckles were bloody.

“What’s got you cryin’?” he looked up at her smiling. “I’m fine.”

“I thought you were dead, and you’re hurt and lying on my floor.” she said gently running her fingers through his short sweaty hair.

“I think I dislocated my shoulder, not the first time that’s happened. I laid down because the floor is cool. It’s hot out there.”

Karen sniffled, “I just worry about you ok?”

“C’mere.” With his free hand he propped himself up so he could kiss her. She leaned down and met him halfway. The kiss tasted like tears, and Frank couldn’t help feel guilty for making her worry about him.


End file.
